ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiser Lode
Kaiser Lode is the current ruler of the Independent State of Odessa. He is the current head of the influential Lode family. History The Lode family is a royal family exiled from their nation after they lost a war. They found many strange crystals scattered around a crater alongside a strange device. Utilizing the power of the crystals, the Lodes successfully amassed enough fortune to create a nation isolated from the outside world, which was deemed too hostile. The Independent State of Odesa, as it's called, soon grew to become one of the most advanced nations in the world, creating innovations and inventions faster than any country. Kaiser Lode is the son of Emperor Lode, the 12th ruler of Odesa. He is trained in arts, politics, and sciences, as he is to succeed his father once he dies. Indeed, Emperor Lode died on the age of 65 and Kaiser took over and resumed his father's legacy. Kaiser is interested in dimension travel and believes that the world he lives in is once a part of another dimension. Under his rule, the brightest students and teachers of Odesa National University were recruited to his project dubbed Project Ruebe (RUmored Existence of an extra-dimensional Belt Enigma) with the goal of finding the existence of another dimension. He entrusted the job to Prof. Phillip Mason, an expert in extraterrestrial communication. Kaiser has actually met with another person from the other dimension: Makoto Aizen from Ultraman R's world. The chairman of the megacorp Aizen-Tech is also researching into dimensional travel. He suggests that they should collaborate to further each other's goals. Aizen wants to fix the broken relic known as the Orb Ring Neo and find its origins while Kaiser's goal is to evolve the sacred beast of the Lode family, Grigio Bone to rule the world and take revenge for his family's exile. By directly merging the two dimensions into one, both will be able to achieve their goals faster. In order to do that, Kaiser recruits Ultraman B's host Isaac Mason into Project Ruebe, where his OIS would help accelerate the project. He also used the opportunity to evolve Grigio Bone, having promised to clear the family's bad name on their homeland. Personality Kaiser, as the ruler of Odesa, is responsible for managing the country to prevent if from falling apart. He keeps a calm and charismatic personality in front of his people in order to mask his true intentions. He is quite and has no sense of humor, contrasting Aizen's very talkative and joking manners. Similar to Aizen however, he will not stop to achieve his goals and would use all sorts of underhanded tactics to further them. He takes issues surrounding his height seriously for some reason. Powers and Abilities *Elemental Crystals: Kaiser's crystals uses different Elemental Crystals from B's crystals, having monster sounds instead of normal element sounds (Wind Crystal has the ssound of wind, etc.). ** Grigio Crystal: Explicitly called Grigio Crystal despite having an element. ** Stone Crystal: The Stone Crystal summons tthe evil beast Gargorgon. ** Storm Crystal: The Storm Crystal summons the Demon King Beast of Sky Gue-Basser. ** Beast Crystal: The Beast Crystal summons the wolf beast Horoboros. *Lode Gyro: The Lode Gyro is a custom-made Gyro created by Makoto Aizen after the B Gyro was lost to summon monsters. It was later upgraded in order to evolve Grigio Bone. *Political Powers: As the ruler of the Independent Republic of Odesa, he has the highest authority over anyone on the country. Trivia *Cdr once asked why I haven't made a page for a long time. It's because I don't know how to write this. *He replaces Saki's role. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Characters Category:Antagonists